1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nozzle device for a pump and, more particularly, to a nozzle device for an air pump that can be used with valves of various types.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,815 shows an inflating device provided with an air nozzle having two connectors of different specifications and engageable with inflation valves of different specifications. The air nozzle is composed of a shell, a distribution valve chamber located in the shell, an obstructing body located in the distribution valve chamber, and two connectors in communication with the distribution valve chamber. The conventional inflating device needs a large size shell for installation of the two connectors such that the shell might interfere with respect to a spoke in operation.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0236675 shows an air valve connecting device including a mouth attached to one end of a housing and having a compartment for engaging with a U.S. type valve. A barrel is engaged onto the mouth. An actuator is engaged in the housing and has a shank for engaging with the barrel for selectively receiving a French type valve. A tube is engaged in the actuator for engaging with the French type valve, and the tube is extendible into the mouth for selectively engaging with the U.S. type valve. A handle includes a cam member for forcing the actuator to secure either the French type valve or the tube to the actuator, and for forcing the barrel and the mouth to engage with either the French type valve or the U.S. type valve. A cone-shaped segment of the actuator and the tube have a gap therebetween, such that the cone-shaped segment is adapted to be engaged with or be disengaged from a peripheral recess of the tube. The actuator has a stem formed thereon for guiding the tube sliding along a longitudinal direction thereof. The structure thereof, however, is complicated, which inflicts high cost of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,048 shows an air pump nozzle including a housing with an inflation hole. An inner space of the housing lodges a block assembly seat having a compartment at an end. The compartment lodges a block member having an insertion hole. A needle tube with an air outlet is inserted through the insertion hole and is retained to avoid being disaffiliated from the block member. The air pump nozzle is only adapted for coupling with an American type valve. However, in case the valve is a French type, a connector has to be installed to the nozzle for coupling with the French type valve. The troublesome detachment of the connector and the nozzle are required again if the next valve to be coupled is an American type.